Jonathan Silverspoon
by Blasty
Summary: After Jonathan discovers he is able to morph into Hawlucha, he stumbles into a dimension of fear and pain. He is sent on a quest by Mewtwo to find the other four like him. But can Jonathan actually defeat multiple legendary Pokemon? OC's accepted.
1. The Flight

I woke up to the sound of Murkrow crowing. Stupid Murkrow. They always had to wake me up at six in the morning. But hey, I lived on a farm, so there were plenty of fun things to do early in the morning. I rolled out of bed and got ready for my morning chores.

First, I had to eat breakfast. Not really a chore, but deciding what I wanted was hard enough. I could have scrambled Pokemon Eggs, cereal with Miltank or Gogoat milk, heck, there was a lot to have for breakfast on a farm.

Wait, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? Sorry. I'm Jonathan Silverspoon. You might think that I'm just an ordinary 14-year-old farm boy in the Pokemon world. But you'd be wrong. Very wrong. I have a very rare condition, but it's definitely one that anybody would want. I have the ability to turn into a Hawlucha at will. I'm not the only one in the PokeVerse with shape-shifting abilities, but at the time I'm telling you about, I certainly thought I was.

Well, second, I had to milk the Miltank. I always avoided this job like I did the flu, but of course my father always chased me with a pitchfork until I did the work. He didn't know I was able to transform into Hawlucha. I had always kept that a secret.

Third, I had to clean out the Rapidash stalls. The Rapidash always crapped in their stalls overnight, and of course I was the one who had to clean it. My mother was always busy in the kitchen, my father was chopping down wood, and the occasional Sudowoodo, and my younger brother was always pretending to be sleeping in bed. Notice I said pretending. He had enough comic books stashed under his covers to fill a library.

After I had done all this, I usually had to go to school. But not today. This day was very special, because it was the first day of summer vacation, a time I had always looked forward to. I knew that this summer was going to be a very special summer, because I had just discovered my Hawlucha abilities two months ago, and hadn't had the time to test them out, due to farm work and excessive school.

So, when my family wasn't watching, I transformed into Hawlucha and flew onto the roof. I waited until they had all gone inside. I was going to do a test flight. My father put down his hatchet and went inside to get breakfast. Now was my chance. I jumped off of the roof and glided.

It felt really good, just flying through the air, wind blowing on my face. It would be really awesome to stop mid-flight over a pool for the ultimate dive. I would have to try that, at night of course so that I would not be seen.

I didn't have my own Pokemon. I was the only one in my entire middle school who did not have one. After the summer, I'd be in high school, and still wouldn't have a Pokemon. Most kids get one by the age of ten. My parents thought I was too irresponsible, since I could hardly even milk a Milktank.

These thoughts clogged my mind, and I smashed into a tree headfirst. My vision went blurry. I knew that my father had probably heard the sound of impact and would be out at any moment. I quickly morphed back into my normal body.

"Ow..." I moaned. I could see the blurry figure of my father rushing towards me.

"Jonathan, what're you doin'?" my father asked. "Git up. Man up. And shuttup." he said gruffly, walking back towards the house. He had always been a bit tough on me. His father was pretty tough on him, and that's why he's a farmer and not some computer programmer or something. He thinks that any job that doesn't involve harsh physical labor isn't a job at all. Pff.

I transformed back into Hawlucha, ready for a second flight. I kept telling myself I wouldn't get distracted, but maybe that itself would distract me. I emptied my mind as I glided back onto the roof. I got ready for my second jump.

The instant my body left the roof, the wind got intense. Great. Just great. "Perfect timing, Arceus." I thought. Because of course I couldn't talk in Hawlucha mode. Pokemon don't have the genetic speech capabilities. That's why even very intelligent Pokemon, such as Dragonite or Alakazam can't talk, even though Alakazam has an I.Q. of 5,000. I was getting distracted again, so I turned my attention back to my flight.

I was almost a mile high by now. I passed through a cloud as the air got thinner. I was starting to have trouble breathing. That's just what happens when you're high up in the clouds. Maybe that's why birds live fairly short lives. Lack of oxygen just might do it. Dang it, getting distracted again.

Suddenly, the wind pushed me down. I thought I was going to hit the ground and become a human (I mean Pokemon) pancake, but I hit a lake instead of dirt and rock. Well, thank Arceus, but how was I going to get back home? This place was so unfamiliar, I might as well have been in Sinnoh. I live in Unova.

I was about a five-minute swim from shore. I morphed back into my normal body, because swimming as a Hawlucha was gonna be pretty hard. Paddling vigorously, I soon reached land. Looking up, I saw Mewtwo.

I just blew it. Seeing Mewtwo where I live is about the equivalent of seeing Herobrine in Minecraft. Very rare, and you want to see it, but when you actually lay eyes on it you get the living crap scared out of you.

Everyone in Unova knew that Mewtwo could talk. Probably everyone in the PokeVerse knew that Mewtwo was capable of speech. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly speech. It was more like psychically inserting messages into your mind. Except it could insert the same message into several minds at once, and effortlessly.

"Stand up, mortal." Mewtwo ordered. "I need to test you." Immediately Mewtwo launched an Aura Sphere into my face. I hit the ground with a deafening **thump**. "Well." Mewtwo remarked, "It seems you were the person I was looking for."

"W-what do you mean?" I inquired nervously.

"You have the ability to turn into a Pokemon, don't you? Hawlucha, if I'm not mistaken." Mewtwo asked.

"Y-yes, sir." I replied, stuttering.

"Don't be so nervous. The Aura Sphere was a mere test. If you were 100% human, the Aura Sphere would have killed you." Mewtwo informed me. "I have a request for you."

"Um, okay." I stammered.

Mewtwo told me that Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Yveltal and Xerneas were in a fight to the death. If Dialga died, time would be torn apart, if Palkia died, space would be torn apart, if Giratina died, there would be no afterlife, and if Xerneas or Yveltal died, everything would vanish. Mewtwo knew that any normal human would not be able to calm the five fighting Legendaries, but a huMon (that's what he called me) would. He also told me that I was not the only huMon out there, and that there were four others.

"So, you see that what you are doing will tear you away from your friends, your family, and your Pokemon. You must give up everything so that you do not lose everything." Mewtwo told me. "Which path will you choose?"

My head was spinning. I really didn't want to lose everything, but if I didn't sacrifice what I had, the world would be destroyed. I could be frozen in time, unable to move. Maybe my body would be torn apart with space. Or it could all end with a bang. It couldn't. I had to do something.

"I'm in." I told Mewtwo.


	2. Mewtwo's (possible) Demise

Mewtwo and I walked through the woods. Fearful of what might happen next, I stayed close to it. What was Mewtwo's gender, anyway? Aw, who cares? Mewtwo was probably genderless, due to it being a messed-up clone of a genderless Pokemon. I decided not to worry about it and to focus on my mission.

A branch snapped as I stepped on it. Adrenaline rushed through my body. I soon realized that it was a simple branch I had stepped on, but everything seems so much scarier when you know that the world might end any minute. I desperately needed a PokeDex, because if I had seen so much as a Sewaddle I would've jumped out of my skin.

I needn't have worried. I had a very strong legendary next to me, and if anything terrible was happening, I could just transform and fly away. Of course, if it was a Psychic Pokemon who attacked us, it might teleport me down by its Psychic means. Let's just say this and be done with it; I was terrified.

I knew that my quest might end in death, but even if I died, I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of knowing that the world was ending and it was all my fault. Well, not entirely my fault, because I wasn't one of the battling Legendaries, but still. I was one of the only huMons in the world.

"Jonathan." Mewtwo said suddenly, scaring the living crap out of me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We're in danger." Mewtwo paused and looked around. Great. I was already scared half to death. You just made five year's worth of adrenaline pump through my body.

"I can hear it. Someone's trying to stop us. They're trying to stop us from stopping the battle." Mewtwo said. Well, thank you, Captain Obvious.

I looked around, but couldn't see a darn thing. Well, unless you count trees, leaves, and a Patrat... Wait, was the Patrat trying to stop us? That wouldn't be possible. A Hawlucha and Mewtwo versus a buck-toothed Pokemon about as strong as Magikarp. Yeah, right.

"No, not the Patrat." Mewtwo said, reading my mind, which shocked me. "It's Darkrai."

I witnessed a shadowy figure float down from out of the trees, stopping in front of Mewtwo and I. It was the most terrifying thing I have ever laid eyes on. Heck, it was kinda like Slenderman. Limbs that stretch, this weird, almost gothic white hair, and a face that you couldn't quite make out. It looked like the scariest costume you've ever seen at Halloween, times two.

Mewtwo fearlessly stood up to Darkrai. I decided that I should probably fight Darkrai alongside my feline partner, so I transformed into Hawlucha and balled my fists. And of course, Darkrai used its signature move. Dark Void. Fortunately, I avoided it, but Mewtwo wasn't so lucky. I flew away like a coward, not wanting to see what Slendy down there was gonna do to Mewtwo. I decided I'd try to seek out the remaining four huMons, warn them about the legendary battle, and then we'd all stop it and live happily ever after. But of course, it wasn't so simple. Nothing worth doing ever is.

Wind blowing in my face, I flew over the large lake I had landed in. I could see forests, waterfalls, even a Fisherman. The lake was certainly a beautiful sight from half a mile up in the air. And it was _definitely_ a better sight than Darkrai torturing Mewtwo.

I dived down and dipped my finger in the water. I decided to try something cool and gulped down a bunch of water. As I flew back up, I spit all of the water out into the lake and watched the ripples. But, this quickly became boring, and I remembered the thing I had dreamed of doing ever since I had found out I could morph.

I soared up into the sky, and then stopped flying. This was going to be the coolest high dive the world had ever seen. I tucked my legs in like a cannonball and rolled in midair. When I was about eleven meters above the ground, I transformed back into myself. No need to get my feathers wet. And boy, was that the biggest splash you've ever seen. It hit the Fisherman, ruined his PokeDex, and got him as ticked off as a Bouffalant in a room full of Heatmor. He started his motor and came towards me, trying to run me over with his boat.

Wow, this wasn't on my agenda for today. I dived underwater. I could see Magikarp, Wailmer, and even a few Tentacruel. Thankfully, they weren't hostile. When the boat was above my head, I used all the energy that I had and knocked it over. If the Fisherman was mad before, he was a Primeape who'd just gotten socked in the face now.

He took the PokeBall off of his fishing rod and attached a hook. I knew what he was going to do next, so I pushed myself out of the water and laid on top of the capsized boat, taunting him. Right as he threw his line, I morphed and flew away. Gee, I wonder how angry he was then? I never quite found out; too dangerous.

It was then I realized that I shouldn't be annoying fisherman on my quest. I should be looking for the other huMons. But how was I supposed to find four huMons among millions of humans? It was near impossible. But I had to do it.


	3. An Icy huMon

I'll admit, I almost gave up on trying to find the other huMons. But Mewtwo's warning kept echoing in my ears. So, I decided to check around Castelia City and see if I had any luck at locating the others.

I flew on top of a building as Hawlucha, and then transformed back, so that no one would get suspicious. I took the elevator down, and thankfully no one asked me how I got on the roof of the building if I hadn't even been inside the building before. The building was the nicest construction I had ever seen in my life. I had grown up in Anville Town, a rural town with no distinguishing features except for a train. There aren't too many nice buildings in the country. Trust me.

The Pokemon Center was nearby. I wondered if a huMon was in there. Well, there was no way I was ever going to find out unless I went in and checked it myself. So, that's exactly what I did. Plus, the nice looking Pokemon Center was pretty interesting to me, since the one in my town is in the forest and made out of wood. Oh, and the only nurse there is an old man. Yep, an old man with no social life whose speech consists of grunts and mumbles. Not exactly the guy I'd want taking care of my Pokemon.

The doors automatically opened when I walked in. This was incredible to me. It was like an Amish person seeing a computer for the first time. I was practically Amish anyway. My parents were strictly anti-electronic.

Castelia's Pokemon Center was nearly overflowing with people. People stocking up on Potions and PokeBalls. People getting their Pokemon healed. People who planned to stay the night. People who just wanted to hang out. You get the idea. I just knew that another huMon was in there, so I started searching around a bit.

I looked at every Pokemon I saw, approached it, and quietly asked it if it was a huMon. Yeah, sure, call me insane. Approximately seven Trainers smacked my face, kicked my nuts, or harmed me in some violent way. Chill, guys. I'm trying to save your life here.

Eventually, I found a girl in a hallway. She was alone, staring at a painting on the wall. She looked to be about my age , and I was sure that she was a huMon. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, and she was wearing a blue T-shirt with sneakers and jeans. She paused for a moment, then turned around and looked at me. I quickly transformed into Hawlucha. If she was human, she'd probably freak out. If she was huMon, she'd probably show some sign that she was.

She didn't say anything. Instead she turned around and kept on staring at the painting. Just great. Maybe mortals couldn't see that I was morphing, and she was mortal. I figured that this theory was bullcrap, since the Fisherman at the lake could see me just fine. And I'm pretty sure he was human.

Maybe huMons weren't supposed to tell each other that they were huMons. But Mewtwo had told me to seek out the other huMons, so, yeah, that theory went out the window too.

I approached the girl as Hawlucha. The girl ran away silently. Well, there was no finding out now whether or not she was huMon. I gave up and walked out of the hall. No one was there, so I transformed into myself.

I sat on a bench outside the Pokemon Center. Maybe Mewtwo would show up and give me advice. Nah. I was surely alone now. Darkrai had probably killed Mewtwo anyway. Maybe Darkrai would come after me next. This made me paranoid, and from that point on, I was in constant fear of being found and killed by Darkrai.

Trainers passed by me with their Pokemon. I mumbled the names of the Pokemon that passed by me. Haunter. Makuhita. Grotle. Ambipom. Glaceon. Wait, why didn't Glaceon have a Trainer? Glaceon looked at me, like it knew a secret that I had been keeping. I suddenly realized something and signaled for Glaceon to follow me, which it did.

We walked into a dark back alley where we would not be seen by any passerby. I showed Glaceon that I could transform into Hawlucha. Then, Glaceon transformed into the girl I had seen in the Pokemon Center hallway. Not much of a surprise, but I was glad that I had found another huMon. Inside, I was hoping that Mewtwo would show some acknowledgement of this. But I was sure that Mewtwo did not exist anymore.

"So you're huMon." I said, gazing into the girl's eyes.

"What does it look like, genius?" she replied sarcastically.

"No need to be rude." I laughed. "Anyway, I need you to help me."

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but you're a perfect stranger." she retorted. "How do I know you're not going to steal my kidneys or something?"

"You're not serious, are you?" The girl had a naturally sarcastic voice, so it was hard to tell when she was actually being sarcastic.

"I'm just messing with you." She laughed lightly. "Well, since you're another huMon, I guess I'm obligated to trust you. So what do you need?"

"Alright, well, I don't know if you know this, but a few Legendaries are battling each other. If any one of them dies, everyone on the planet is screwed. I know this because I bumped into Mewtwo in the woods and he told me the whole thing, and that only huMons can stop the raging legends. I know this sounds farfetched and all but…" The girl interrupted me.

"Okay, it's cool, I believe you. I'll come with you, I guess." she remarked.

"Oh, okay, then let's go." I said with relief.

"Wait, what do we have to do?" she questioned.

"We've gotta find three other huMons. Are you in or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I never got your name. What is it?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she answered.

"Alright, whatever. I'm Jonathan Silverspoon, by the way." I tried to sound trustworthy as I said this.

"Silverspoon? What are you, a descendant of Alakazam or something?" I could tell she was trying to be nice.

"Um…." I didn't know what to say. "Sure. Yeah. Whatever. Now let's go." And we left.


	4. Illusion House

Well, we had just left Castelia City. We didn't exactly know where to go to find the other huMons. Finding the first one was just luck. Finding the remaining three would take more luck than you'd find in a barn full of horseshoes next to a patch of four-leaf clovers. I'd never been a particularly lucky person either. Okay, okay, I take that back. Only five people out of millions had been born with the ability to transform, so I guess I don't really have much of a right to complain.

Anyway, we decided to head for Nimbasa City. The path from Castelia City to Nimbasa City was a harsh one, a walk through a settlement with intense sandstorms. It was a straight path, but even the straightest of paths can seem difficult when you're being pelted with sand and tiny pieces of rock. Needless to say, the sandstorm was blinding.

"Do you even know where we're going?" she asked me.

"No." I replied. "But I have a plan to get to Nimbasa."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I fly above the sandstorm into Nimbasa."

"But what about me?"

"Meh, it was a longshot."

"Shut up."

With that plan out of the question, we pressed on through the immense amounts of sand blowing in the wind. We found a house along the side of the route and decided to stay there for shelter. The door had a diamond knocker on it. I lifted it and slammed it against the door.

"Watch it!" the girl scolded. "You're gonna break it! And trust me, you do _not _want to pay for something made of solid diamond."

"Chill out." I said calmly. "Diamond is the hardest material in the world. Literally."

"Don't be smart with me." She was going to say something else, but then an old lady answered the door.

"Well, what would you children like?" she croaked in a friendly tone.

"Um." I glanced at the girl. "We'd like a place to stay."

"Well, come right in." the lady answered happily.

We walked in the door, and the old lady showed us to our rooms. Thankfully, we got separate rooms, if you know what I mean. It seemed as if the old lady had never seen another person before in her life. I'm not joking. I swear, every half-hour she'd bring us something to eat. Most of the time, I'd politely refuse. I didn't desire to turn into a Snorlax.

This went on for three days, but neither my traveling partner nor I had the guts to go back out into the raging sandstorm. Why would you risk your life when you were safe in a house, with a bed and other essentials, and all the food you needed? I would soon find the answer.

I was taking a rest one afternoon, reading a comic book that I had found in the closet. Ironically, it was called Hawlucha-Man. Well, Hawlucha-Man apparently met up with a girl who could morph into Glaceon, and then headed for Nimbasa City. An old lady invited them into her house (this was a bit of a stretch since we had invited ourselves in) and fed them food laced with melatonin, which is a hormone that makes you fall asleep. Wait, _what? _I had to find the girl immediately and leave, because this just _had_ to be true.

"Hey! Hey! Are you here?" It was awkward shouting for someone when you didn't know their name.

"Oh, yes, I'm here." the old woman said, sounding a tad too happy. I looked down at her hand. Immediately I wished I hadn't. She was carrying a large knife. Sure, you might say that she was using it for cooking, but no, she wasn't. The knife was splattered with blood.

"Um." I didn't know what to say. I transformed into Hawlucha and flew out of the hallway.

"Come back here!" the old woman said. Suddenly, she disappeared and a Zoroark took her place. No, she wasn't a huMon. She was a Pokemon disguised as an old woman.

"You're…. next…." Zoroark said. Its voice was as harsh as a knife scraping a chalkboard.

I didn't answer. No time to be smart. I was about to be stabbed to death. I flew into the kitchen, and found the girl asleep, but with no traces of blood or cuts. Right next to her was an open bottle of ketchup. Wow.

"Your… friend….. Summer…. will… die…. If….you… do…. not…. leave…" Zoroark threatened.

I transformed back into myself so that I was capable of speech. "Okay, number one, she's not my friend. I didn't even know her name until you told me. Number two, you're the one who's dying."

Zoroark looked confused. Probably too dumb to think up a retort. I made a lunge to the knife and snatched it out of Zoroark's hands.

"Please. I don't want to do this. Retreat. Scram. Get up and outta the house." I pointed to the exit.

"No….." Zoroark answered.

I hurled the knife at Zoroark. And of course, Zoroark dodged it. Great. Totally perfect. I was just about ready to become Zoroark fodder.

Right then, Summer woke up and transformed into Glaceon. She suddenly realized what was happening and hit Zoroark with an Ice Beam. Zoroark became a popsicle. A fainted popsicle, that is.

"Thanks, Summer." I said with relief.

"How the heck do you know my name?"


	5. Don't Join the Avenue

Summer and I had escaped the treacherous house of Zoroark. I thought that this would be the only trouble to occur during our region-wide quest. Lord Arceus, was I wrong.

We had just walked into a strange place called Join Avenue. I guess it was supposed to connect the road we were on to Nimbasa City. It was, just, y'know, an… _odd _place.

As soon as we walked in, we were cordially greeted by a middle-aged man wearing a tux. "Hey, kids!" He waved as he said this. "Our avenue is going to go out of business! We desperately need a new manager! Are any of you up to the job?" He sounded a bit too enthusiastic.

"Um." I glanced at Summer. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Well, I could give you a tour!" he said cheerfully.

"We're, uh, kinda busy." I said, trying to fake a sorrowful smile.

"Nonsense. No one is ever too busy for Join Avenue! Why, it's the best place on earth!" He reached out to shake my hand. "Gordon Vickman." he said.

I jerked my hand away from him. I didn't want to catch his happiness disease or whatever he had. He looked at me with a frown.

"Well, that's no way to treat someone you just met. Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" he demanded.

I glanced at Summer again. She gave me a look that said, "We've gotta get out of here." I nodded.

"My name is…." I tried to think of a name quickly. "I forget."

"You forgot your own name? Lies. All lies! Why does no one ever want to run my avenue?!" Gordon buried his face in his hands and started to sob. Fake sob, that is.

Summer stepped up. "He's just got amnesia." she said to cover for me. "Listen, we have to go. We can't run your stupid avenue. There's just not any time. Got it?"

Gordon looked up with a menacing grin. "No." he said with an unnatural smile, both joyful and heinous at the same time. He held a gun to her head. "I don't _got it._"

There was no time to waste. I transformed into Hawlucha and knocked the gun out of his hands. I clawed his face until it spurted blood like a volcano. I then reverted to myself before he knew what had hit him. I picked up the gun and held it at him. I realized that this whole thing was quite messed up. I put the gun down.

"I'm sorry." I said with remorse. "I shouldn't have done all this. I'm Jonathan Silverspoon."

"Well, then, Jonathan, I presume you need a place to sleep tonight?" The overeager grin on his face made me doubt what I had just said.

"Sure." I accepted. Summer glared at me with eyes that could burn through thick steel. Free country, though. I'll sleep where I want to.

Gordon led us into his office. "Now, you see this door right here?" he asked, pointing to a door in his office. I thought it was a closet door.

"Yeah." I replied, wondering if he was going to make us sleep in the closet.

"This door leads to your room." he declared excitedly, as if it was the most amazingly incredible thing in the world. I rolled my eyes. This guy was obviously insane.

But when he opened the door, I took back my thoughts about him being a psycho. The door led to an incredible bedroom, with a 72'' flatscreen TV, computer, a Wii U console, a refrigerator, a full bathroom, and a king-size bed. Only one bed?

"You aren't going to make us share a bed, are you?" I inquired nervously.

"Of course not! There's another room identical to this one." Gordon opened up another door in his office, and the bedroom behind that one was indeed identical. I wondered how he had managed to pay for all this stuff.

As I sat on my bed that evening, playing the latest Pokemon Rumble on the giant flatscreen, Summer knocked on my door. I opened it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This place is freaking me out. We have to go. Like, now." She looked anxious.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with this place, okay? Gordon's a generous, kind guy."

"Yeah, right. He gave us all this stuff so that we would stay. He's going to steal our kidneys or something tonight."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with this place. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have some Pokemon Rumble U to play." I said stubbornly.

"If you insist." Summer rolled her eyes, slammed the door, and sulked away.

I fell asleep drinking Dr. Pepper, eating a bacon cheeseburger with ice cream, and playing Zombie U. Doing that is pretty much guaranteed to give you a harsh nightmare. I'd learned that the hard way. On my seventh birthday, we had leftover cake and soda. I was hungry that night, so I stayed up until 11 o'clock, when my parents were asleep. I crept downstairs and drank the rest of the soda. And most of the cake. That night, I quite literally crapped my pants because I had a dream that I was being eaten alive by Beedrill. Yup, that's why you don't eat before bed. And Zombie U? That game is sheer nightmare fuel.

This night, I had a dream where I could see what was going on back at my house. And that in itself was a nightmare.

My father was sitting on the couch watching a football game, beer can in hand. Next to him was a pile of beer cans large enough to make a Magnemite. My old man was rarely sober. His all-time record for drinking beer cans in one sitting was 57. Trust me, he wasn't pleasant after that. He chased my brother and I with a pitchfork.

My mother was in her bedroom, sobbing. She held a picture of me. "Jonathan." she said, blinking back tears. She choked on her own saliva. My brother walked into the room. "Mom." he said, crying as well. "I found Jonathan's body."

I knew this had to be a dream, but I was certain that my dream was reflecting what was happening in real life. They were three hours ahead of me in the time zone they lived in. I dreamed this at maybe, 4:30? It must have been 7:30 AM there. And it looked like my brother had been headed to school when he found 'my' body.

He raced out the door, my mother following him. They ended up at a small creek a quarter of a mile from my house. A body that looked exactly like mine was in the water. My mother and brother pulled it out together, bawling as they did so. I must admit, whoever put that fake body in the river was a very good counterfeiter. I was sure that Darkrai had placed it there. My two family members who actually cared slowly walked back to the house.

My father was still sitting on the sofa, shoving beer cans down his face. My mom and brother explained to him what had happened. And these were his exact words.

"Meh. That kid was too lazy to ever accomplish anything in life. Good thing he died, because he had a rough life ahead of him."

I woke up, sweat covering my face. I was in the same room I had fallen asleep in, except everything had been taking out. Only the bed remained. I walked into the office. The lights were off. The office was empty as well. Cautiously, I knocked on Summer's door. "Come in." she said sleepily.

"Summer, something's happened." I warned her. She opened her eyes and gasped, realizing that her room was now empty. "W-what's going on?" she stuttered.

"I don't know. Something, obviously."

"Well no duh. We've gotta find out what's up."

We dashed into the main office and looked for a note or something, in case Gordon had left one telling us about the situation. We found nothing of the sort. We _did_ find a crap load of illegal vitamins, however. It became clear to me. Gordon had left us in of Join Avenue so that it would look like we were selling his illegal vitamins, y'know, like Protein, Calcium, and HP Up. You probably don't think these are illegal, but you don't live in Unova, do you? So you'd have no idea.

Summer and I burst through the door to the main office, in an attempt to escape. And, of course, the cops were waiting outside to arrest us.

"Well, look what we have here. Two kids dealin' illegal Pokeyman vitamins." a cop said, club in hand.

"You're comin' with us, kids." his partner said.

"Wait, what?" Summer asked.

"We caught ya. Messin' wit dem illegal Pokeyman whatchamacallem' vitamins. Dunno if you're aware of this, but they're illegal. Regardless of whetha ya knew that er not, you're going ta juvie. I'd say 6-12 months."

"Wait, you don't understand!" I tried to explain. "There was this guy, he framed us!"

"Tell that to tha judge, kid." one of the cops said as he laughed. He pointed a gun at me and told me to get into his car.

"You idiot! I told you we shouldn't have stayed!" Summer whispered fiercely.

"Okay, okay, you were right. I'm sorry." I apologized, not wanting to get into this conversation.

"Well, it's too late for a sorry now." Summer murmured as the car drove to Nimbasa City Court.


	6. Screw the Capture Force!

I never thought that I would be riding in a police car. I also never thought that I would be arrested. But both happening in one day? Unpleasant, to say the least. I don't even know if this is legal, but the cops were smoking as they were driving. If I was the guy who hired policemen, I don't think that these lugs would've passed the test.

"Where do you think we're going?" I asked Summer, quietly.

"You think I've got any idea?" Summer whispered back harshly.

I decided not to say anything back. Better to suffer in silence. But, then a brilliant idea came to mine. Sure, I would probably be put on Death Row if I was caught. But who would arrest a Hawlucha?

I transformed into Hawlucha and slipped out of my handcuffs. The cops didn't seem to notice a thing I was doing. I found a knife lying on the dashboard of the car. I didn't think that carrying a knife around in your car was legal, either, but I didn't care. Slipping through the tiny window that separated the front seat from the back seat, I make a quick grab for the knife.

It was pretty easy, actually. I grabbed that knife and brought it back through the window, flying, of course. The policemen grabbed at me as I flew through the window, but they missed. Suckers. I slashed at Summer's handcuffs, cutting them apart. The cops pointed guns at me. I held my knife at them, but then realized it was useless. I then noticed something on their badges. They carried the words "huMon Capture Force, Inc." Nope, these weren't cops at all. And I was betting that Gordon was their ally.

They snapped the handcuffs onto my wrists. I was in Hawlucha mode when they did this, so if I transformed again, I wouldn't be getting anywhere. The cuffs would probably destroy my whole arm. Summer looked angry, defiant, and disappointed at the same time. I felt the same way. We were going to be held captive, experimented on, and at worst, dissected. I shuddered as that thought came to mind.

We drove up to a small building roughly 10 minutes from Nimbasa City. Weather-beaten and made of rotting wood, it looked as if it would collapse at any given moment. This was the huMon Capture Force's laboratory? Or headquarters? Or whatever you refer to that as. The policemen took the handcuffs off, which was a pretty dumb move on their part. I didn't feel like messing around, though, so I quietly morphed back into myself.

"Outta tha car, kids." The cop held a gun at us, cocked and loaded.

"You do realize you aren't going to be able to stop us?" I retorted defiantly.

"Maybe I'll just stop yer life right now. Whaddya thinka that?" he replied, holding the gun closer.

"Um, I mean, yes sir." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

The policemen led us into the crumbling wooden building. I didn't see how anyone could have a whole operation thing going on here. The building was held up by solid wooden poles that were about as sturdy as the building itself. A small indent was chiseled into one of the poles.

One of the cops stuck his finger in the indent. The floor started to slide out from under us. It looked like we were going to fall through. And we did. It was about a 5-meter drop into a pool of water. Thankfully, Summer and I were not hurt. Unfortunately, the policemen survived as well.

The four of us walked through the halls of the laboratory. The "cops" led us to an office, with a beautifully decorated door. I stood there, staring at the door, trying to make out the words chiseled into it. I'm not the best reader, which is partly due to my dyslexia, so it took a while. I'm sure the "cops" were wondering what in the heck I was doing.

The words just so happened to say "Leader's Office". I had thought they said "Lederhosen Offside", but close enough. We went through the diamond-encrusted doors of the fancy-looking office. A rather fat man with an afro sat behind a desk, looking at us.

"You're the president of this operation?!" I exclaimed, trying to hold back my laughter.

"No, I'm not the leader. I'm the secretary." the man said, anger in his eyes and ice in his voice.

"Oh, okay. You look way too pathetic to be the leader." I said cheerfully. "You know what, you're even too pathetic and ugly to be a secretary! You should become a trashman!" I burst into laughter.

Summer started to leech off of my fun. "How long did it take to grow that bush on your head?" she yelled, a bit out of character for her, but all the same hilarious. "Three years? HA HA HA HA!"

"Yo, kids, yer jokes ain't even funny." one of the "cops" said harshly. "Really, where'd ya learn 'em? At a daycare? BWA HA HA HA!" He couldn't hold back his laughter. I wondered why we were all standing around, making up crappy jokes and guffawing at them. Maybe afros just have that effect on you.

"So, you wanted to see the leader, did you?" the secretary said with no expression. He clicked his pen a few times. "Well, let's see. I can get you an appointment, um, three weeks from now? Will that work for you?"

"Ya don't understan', Misser Secretary. These here kids are huMons. You'll git us an appointment now, or we're outta here."

The secretary's eyes widened. He glanced at Summer and I, and then back up at our captors. "Oh, yes, the leader will see you right now!" he assured us excitedly. "Go right through that door." He ushered us through a door in the back of the room. After walking through a long hallway, filled with painting galore, suits of armor, weapons, various PokeBalls on pedestals, and beautiful tiles, we reached the leader's office.

"Well, kids, let's git into the office. Movit, movit, me and my pal here need us sum promotions." They pushed us through the door. I wondered what was going to happen next…


End file.
